


шепотом

by jaswinder



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaswinder/pseuds/jaswinder
Summary: — алина, ты смотришь?— всегда.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 11





	шепотом

**Author's Note:**

> james young — moondust  
> сергей лазарев — шепотом

_мы с тобою шепотом, шепотом, спрашивали, что потом, что потом будет, шепотом, шепотом, не хочу кричать о том, что друг друга забудем_  
  
— ха, — женя проводит по голой лодыжке ледяной рукой и пальцами обводит новый лиловый синяк.  
  
по ноге расползаются цветные пятна, по плечам и шее — тоже.  
  
в горле печет, хочется заплакать, бросить все и задушить себя собственными руками. белыми, как лед. белыми, как смерть. символично.  
  
**я хочу кататься долго.**  
  
твердо, взрывая за собой последние линии обороны. алина, ты видишь?  
  
алина,  
  
ты  
  
_смотришь?_  
  
— ха, — слово летит выдохом с обветрившихся с губ. телефон летит на холодный кафель раздевалки из изящных ладоней, вздрогнувших от холода.  
  
холод поселился в грудной клетке и промерз ребра. пустил иней виться по костям. холод был с женей, кажется, всегда, но именно сейчас он начал убивать и давить. давить под собой, закатывать под лед. срывается прыжок за прыжком, брайан трясет за плечи и глядит в глаза: "что такое, женя?"  
  
_мысли рассыпаются, как песок, стрелки на часах разделяют нас_  
  
женя хлопает за собой дверью и скатывается по ней, будто растеряв всю силу. а силы-то и нет. правильно этери георгиевна говорила, женя, тебе после олимпиады ничего не светит.  
  
женя лихо откатывает свои "закатные небеса", проводит пальцами по голому бедру, едва-едва скрытому бахромой юбки. ты смотришь, алина? я тут. я для тебя. я катаюсь для тебя. я тут умру ради тебя. расшибусь об лед, для тебя. ты слышишь, алина?  
  
вот и я.  
  
слышу — не слышу.  
  
а алина катает в ответ алую, по-испански страстную кармен в своем красно-черном платье, не пишет и не звонит, везде у нее женя в черных списках. не пиши, не звони, уходи, дверь закрой. были друг другу родные, две отмороженные, обе — сталь. стали — просто и непринужденно:  
  
порознь.

* * *

женя вскидывает голову, когда в дверь тихо стучат.  
  
у алины распущенные волосы волнами по плечам, потухший взгляд и маленькая коробка в руках. она протягивает ее забавно, дерганно. женя не может не взять. руками не коснуться, сгорит же заживо.  
  
в коробке тяжело золотится олимпийская медаль.  
  
— это я, наверное, зря притащила. не люблю ворошить прошлое. что было, то прошло, да, жень? жень?  
  
женя молчит, сминает в руках атласную ленту. улыбается — глупо.  
  
поднимает, тянет на себя. лента приятно шуршит в руках, медаль тяжело стукается о стенки коробки. коробка падает в ноги. женя крепко сжимает в руках ткань, а потом делает шаг вперед и надевает ее на алину.  
  
— малявка.  
  
медаль летит в угол номера и лениво блестит золотым в ночной темноте. у жени в руках не лента, не медаль, и даже не телефон. у жени в руках вся вселенная, сконцентрированная в одном человеке. у жени передозировка, но она охотно вкалывает грязную погнутую иглу во вспухшую вену.  
  
а игла вовсе не грязная и не погнутая. игла — чистая, бледная, как луна, прямая, как стрела. у жени в руках хрупкое, но самое сильное тело. алина гнется под ее касаниями, по-кошачьи прогибает позвоночник назад, опускается голыми лопатками на мягкую простынь. плавится в чужих пальцах, но сама — лед. холод. даже здесь, в пыли снятого наспех номера, в его темноте и горьком отзвуке перегара былых постояльцев.  
  
женя умеет говорить с журналистами, женя умеет говорить официально. женя совершенно теряет эту способность, когда алина так непозволительно близко.  
  
_близ_  
  
_ко_  
  
_._  
  
женя как под кайфом, обхватывает чужую шею в кольцо рук и загнанно дышит в чужой рот. они питаются одним кислородом, падают в забытье и растворяются где-то посередине. алина тут, кожей к коже. большего и не надо.

* * *

_bury my love in the moondust_  
  
женя прыгает отточенно, с размахом и спокойным, разглаженным лицом. алина греет руки о бумажный стаканчик с коричным латте, облокотившись на бортик. женя не прыгает — взлетает к солнцу, сияющим бездушным лампам в потолке комплекса. она тянется к небу невидящей рукой, но вторая всегда примагничена к алине. и приземлив каждый, она оборачивается не к брайану.  
  
к алине.  
  
— алина, ты смотришь?  
  
— всегда.


End file.
